


shiro's fuckation week 2018

by ppancakes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Stripping, Threesome - M/M/M, au: shiro doesn't have ptsd, hallway closet blowjob tm, keith in panties, lap dance, these r all gonna be pretty short tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppancakes/pseuds/ppancakes
Summary: a whole week of Shiro getting fucked for his birthday.tags will be updated!





	1. sheith/immobilization

**Author's Note:**

> the days are a little fucked b c i'm me lmao but here we go :)

Shiro tugs against the red ropes binding his wrists to the headboard. They hold steady, keeping his arms stretched up over his head. He can’t help the quiet “fuck” that falls from his lips.  
  
Keith smirks down at him from where he’s kneeling at Shiro’s side. “Good?” he asks. Shiro nods. He knows Keith’s always careful when he ties Shiro up like this, always sure to make the knots tight enough to hold but easy to pull apart if Shiro gets too overwhelmed.

Of course, much of the point of tying Shiro up like this is to get him overwhelmed. But with Keith, it’s always in the best way.  
  
“Good,” Keith murmurs, “good boy.” He moves slowly as he throws one leg over Shiro’s torso so he’s straddling his hips. Keith’s thighs flex at his sides, and Shiro wants nothing more than to slide his palms over that warm skin, and judging from Keith’s playful smirk, he’s projecting it all over his face.  
  
“Wish you could touch, hmm?” he hums. He braces his hands on Shiro’s shoulders so he can grind down against Shiro’s lap. Shiro shudders at the sudden stimulation. He’s already shivering and sensitive, just from Keith finally really touching him - Keith had taken his sweet time in kissing Shiro soft and slow, undressing him with fingers and lips and teeth, teasing him until Shiro was hard and leaking against his stomach. The end result was Shiro, immobilized and gasping at every light touch.  
  
Shiro arches up against Keith and pulls on the ropes. “Keith,” he pleads, and he doesn’t need to elaborate - they both know exactly what Shiro wants.  
  
Keith’s smirk darkens as he slowly lowers himself into Shiro’s space. “If you’re good,” he tells Shiro, “I’ll let you come.” He punctuates his promise with a filthy-slow grind of his hips.  
  
“And if I’m bad?” Shiro teases, because he lives to see the flash of heat through Keith’s eyes, feel the possessive grip at his shoulders.  
  
“If you’re bad--” Keith twists at Shiro’s nipple and bites his lip when Shiro squirms. “I’ll just have to punish you.”


	2. sheith/fast and furious + desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after months of being together - finally, officially together, after months of quiet pining - Shiro still hasn’t learned that he can never predict Keith.  
> He’d somewhat expected the quick kiss in a side hallway when they crossed paths after class. He hadn’t expected to be pushed into a tiny hallway closet with Keith’s mouth still sucking at his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyyyyy I'm technically still on track :')  
> tbh I'm not sure if this really counts for the prompts but I started and scrapped like three other things for this chapter and I've never done the hallway blowjob trope so...here we are :^)

Shiro really doesn’t know how he got to this point.

Today had started off pretty normal - get up first, coax Keith out of bed with coffee, leave before Keith with a stern _you better get to class on time_ and a soft kiss. His classes had been good - boring, but normal. He wasn’t even late to Iverson’s flight mechanics class, despite it being all the way across campus from his orbital physics class.

But even after months of being together - finally, officially together, after months of quiet pining - Shiro still hasn’t learned that he can never predict Keith.

He’d somewhat expected the quick kiss in a side hallway when they crossed paths after class. He hadn’t expected to be pushed into a tiny hallway closet with Keith’s mouth still sucking at his neck.

“Keith,” he pants, trying to put authority into his voice but failing miserably. But it’s hard to act like the more sensible one when Keith’s pulling at the clasps of Shiro’s jacket and sucking marks just below his collar.

Keith doesn’t pull back to answer, just hums against his skin and presses that little bit closer so Shiro’s back hits the shelves. He hears bottles rattle precariously, but can’t bring himself to take his eyes off the sight of Keith sliding to his knees.

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice kicks up a notch in his surprise. He’s flushed and half-hard and equal parts bewildered and turned on.

Keith pauses in pushing Shiro’s undershirt up and looks up like what he’s doing is totally normal for a Tuesday afternoon. “Yeah?”

Shiro’s still processing the marks on his neck and Keith’s hot palms on his hips, and he’s still so thunderstruck by Keith’s...everything that he doesn’t know what to say.

“Do you wanna?” Keith asks with a squeeze of his thigh. Shiro knows if he says no Keith will drop it and fix his jacket for him and they'll walk out without questions. But they’re already here, and he doesn’t have to be anywhere, and they’ve been so short on time together -

“Yeah,” he breathes, and he feels his blush deepening. Keith smirks up at him like a cat that just got the mouse.

Keith goes back to kissing down Shiro’s flat stomach and kneading at his hips. Shiro knows Keith loves taking his time with him, but the fact that they’re in a closet, where anyone could walk in -

“Keith, can you - please,” Shiro pants. He's impatient in places he usually isn't, half because of the setting, half because the sight of Keith on his knees with spit-slick lips and dark eyes is enough to do Shiro in.

Keith sighs, almost disappointed, but then he’s working at the buckle of Shiro’s slacks and pulling Shiro out of his boxers and Shiro can’t find the brain space to process anything else.

“Fuck, yeah,” Keith sighs, “been thinking about this all week.” He presses closer and nuzzles against Shiro, pressing kisses right at his base before licking a wet stripe up the length. One of Shiro’s hands winds into Keith’s hair and the other goes to a shelf at his back for support, because judging from how intense Keith is already, he’s going to need something to hold on to.

Keith looks up through his eyelashes and goes to work, licking and kissing and sucking at all the right spots until Shiro’s fighting to keep quiet. Keith pulls back and lets his hand take over for a moment. He rubs over the head and right along the vein, smirking when Shiro has to bite his lip to keep back a low groan. “Feels good?” Keith asks, and Shiro would be annoyed with how calm Keith sounds if he weren’t so focused on not grabbing Keith’s head and thrusting into that wet heat.

“Yeah, baby,” he tells him, “you’re so good at this - _shit._ ” Keith goes back to suckling at the head, covering the rest with his hand. He pulls off just long enough to say, “Try to stay quiet,” and then he’s leaning forward and swallowing Shiro down.   
“F-fuck,” Shiro moans. Keith keeps going at him, sucking hard as he pulls off, rubbing his tongue over the slit, then sinking back down again. He gets into a rhythm, and it’s wet and messy and desperate but so, so good. Shiro’s panting and gripping at Keith’s hair like it’s a lifeline, and that only spurs Keith on. It doesn’t take long before Shiro feels the heat in his belly coil tighter. “Keith, _Keith,_ ‘m close,” Shiro whines.

Keith pulls off with a slow drag of his lips. “Come down my throat,” he begs, “I want it.” And then he’s swallowing Shiro back down, and Keith’s words and the way he moans around his dick has Shiro coming hard.

Keith keeps him in his mouth and lets Shiro rock his hips a little as he rides out his orgasm. He keeps sucking at him after he’s done, until Shiro whines at the sensitivity and pushes him off.

Keith sits back on his heels and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Was it good?”

“Fuck, Keith.” Shiro lets the back of his head bump against the shelves as he lets the world settle down again.

Keith stands and leans up on his toes to steal a kiss. “If you can’t talk it must’ve been good,” he teases, brushing through Shiro’s hair affectionately.

Shiro laughs. “It’s always good with you,” he replies earnestly.

Keith blushes and tucks his face against Shiro’s neck. “Why do you have to be like that,” he mumbles against Shiro’s skin.

“Hmm, honest?” Shiro brings his hand up to sweep over Keith’s back and hold him close. “Maybe it’s something about the romantic setting.

Keith huffs a laugh. “Shut up, you liked it.”  
“I did,” Shiro hums. He smooths Keith’s hair down a little and starts pulling himself together. “But tonight, I wanna repay you.”   
Keith goes bright red, and it’s the second most satisfying thing Shiro’s seen all day.


	3. sheith/surprise + birthday sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was thinking…” Keith pulls a chair over from where it had been tucked behind their door. “I was thinking, maybe I could give you a private show.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a DAY BEHIND so i'll be posting the soft tender thing i'm working on tomorrow!  
> also, haha, sticking to prompts???

“Did you get me anything nice?” Shiro purrs against Keith’s neck as he slides his palms under Keith’s t-shirt. They’re leaned against their front door - Keith hadn’t even let him take his shoes off before pushing him against the wood and kissing him stupid. Keith laughs breathily and tightens his arms around Shiro’s neck to bring him closer. “Mm, yeah, baby, but you gotta be good.” Keith whispers the last part like it’s a secret.

Shiro sucks a little at the skin stretched tight over Keith’s collarbone. “I can be good,” he promises. Keith snorts above him, but before Shiro can defend his honor, Keith’s pushing his jacket off his shoulders. “C’mon, it’s in the bedroom,” he says, tugging on Shiro’s wrist like Shiro wouldn’t follow him anywhere.

Keith keeps his hand on Shiro’s arm as he slowly opens their bedroom door and steps inside. Once Shiro crosses the threshold, he stops and his jaw drops. Keith’s gone all out - lights dimmed, a few candles glowing on the bedside tables, even music playing in the background - something slow and smooth that makes Shiro want to touch Keith until he’s squirming.

“Like it?” Keith asks with a sly smile.  
“It’s… a good start,” Shiro teases. He does like it - he loves it, loves the effort Keith’s put into this, but he knows by the glint in Keith’s eyes that there’s something more he’s got planned than just having normal sex.

“So I’ve been thinking…” Keith starts as he pulls Shiro further into the room. “Remember that time we went out a few weeks ago, to that club?”

Shiro bites his lip. He could never forget that night - how Keith had looked wrapped in leather and mesh, how the lights caught on his skin as he danced and grinded on Shiro in full sight of everyone. And when they’d gotten home -

“I remember how much you liked my dancing.” Keith’s voice snaps Shiro back to the present. “And I was thinking…” He pulls a chair over from where it had been tucked behind their door. “I was thinking, maybe I could give you a private show.”

“Baby,” Shiro says, because he doesn’t know how to put into words everything he’s feeling. He can tell from the blush on Keith’s cheeks that he’s nervous, but Keith doesn’t do anything in halves, and he’s projecting confidence so well it’s intoxicating.

“Sounds good?” Keith asks. “Yeah,” Shiro says immediately like he’s afraid Keith will change his mind. His response seems to give Keith more confidence, because Keith smirks and pushes Shiro down to sit in the chair. “Good,” he murmurs, “now you just sit back and relax.”

Keith turns and fiddles with the speaker on their bedside table until a slow slow song with gritty vocals starts playing. He lets it play for a moment until the beat starts, and then Keith starts his show.

He moves slow and smooth, almost lazy with his movements like he’s confident enough that effort isn’t really necessary. He starts by twirling his hips a little and rolling his body in time with the music. Shiro’s throat is already dry by the first chorus, and then Keith starts stripping.

He does is slow, teasing, like he knows exactly how much Shiro wants him to move quicker. He plays with the hem of his t-shirt for so long that Shiro’s this close to helping him take it off. But Keith eventually lifts it over his head and smirks down at Shiro, running his palms down his torso and tucking his fingers into the waistband of his sweatpants, and Shiro’s back where Keith wants him, just like that.

“Fuck, baby,” Shiro breathes because he needs for Keith to know how good this is, how good he looks. Keith grins and dances closer so he can swing a leg over Shiro’s hips and slide into his lap. He braces his arms on Shiro’s shoulders for leverage and starts grinding down. “Keith,” Shiro says helplessly, fingers flexing at his sides because he wants so badly to touch -

“You can’t,” Keith says, leaning in to kiss down Shiro’s neck, “you can’t touch, or I’ll stop.”

“Sweetheart,” Shiro begs, hands moving to grip at the seat of the chair with the heat that washes over him at Keith telling him what to do. But Keith just grins against his throat and pulls away with a gentle nip. He pushes up off of Shiro’s lap and goes back to dancing away from Shiro. Shiro’s about to complain but Keith chooses that moment to slide his sweats down his legs, and Shiro’s left silent again because Keith’s wearing _lace_ \- sinful red and just tight enough. Shiro can see Keith’s cock pressing against the fabric, and he can’t help the needy sound that drags out of his throat.

Keith finishes kicking off his sweatpants just as the song ends and another starts. He strolls over to Shiro and climbs back in his lap. “I changed my mind,” he says casually, looping his arms around Shiro’s neck. Shiro looks up at him with his best puppy-dog eyes, and that makes Keith laugh, but Keith also tells him, “You can touch,” so Shiro counts it as a win.

His hands slide up Keith’s strong thighs and grip around his slim waist. He pauses there, marvelling at how his hands almost fit all the way around.

Keith hums. “God, I love how fucking big you are,” he groans, leaning in for a kiss.

Shiro presses Keith closer as he licks into Keith’s mouth, earning a soft sigh from Keith’s lips. They’ve been together for a while now, but this never stops feeling amazing for Shiro. He loves having Keith close like this, warm and solid in his lap, and he loves slowing things down so he can focus on the intimacy of it.

Keith hums into it, then pulls away. “C’mon, Takashi, don’t you want the rest of your present?”

Shiro’s hands slide down to grope at Keith’s ass and pull him into a slow, dirty grind. “What, you gonna fuck me right here in this chair?”

Keith laughs. “Oh, sweetheart,” he says between kisses, “that’s only the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. keith strips to cherry by lana del rey because listen...keith is def a lana gay


	4. shklance/ot3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please, baby,” Shiro begs, again, and he’s so far gone he’s not sure anymore which of them he’s begging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is v out of order but i'm writing a longer thing for day five ("you know i love you, right?") because like... that prompt deserves a Good long piece idk so uh in the meantime while I catch up, have this sklance spice :')

“Please, baby,” Shiro begs, again, and he’s so far gone he’s not sure anymore which of them he’s begging.

Lance is the first one to pull away from where he’s situated between Shiro’s legs, lips slick with what he’s been doing. Keith seems to figure that Lance has got it covered, so he keeps kissing wet and messy at Shiro’s cock. He takes advantage of the extra space to suck the head into his mouth and suck, rubbing his tongue over the head. Shiro bucks up with a needy whine, pulls at the handcuffs keeping his hands locked to the headbaord. He’s close, so close, but he’s been close for what feels like forever, and thanks to the cock ring stretched around his base, every touch just drives him a little crazier, but doesn’t get him any closer to coming.

“Shiro,” Lance chides, “you know the rules. You take what we give you.” “But I-- _shit._ ” Shiro loses track of his argument when Keith sinks down and moans around his cock like this is everything he’s ever wanted. When he manages to open his eyes, it’s to see Lance smirking at him. “C’mon, Shiro, you can take a little more, just let us play with you a little longer.” And then he’s crawling up from between Shiro’s legs to push into his space and kiss at his neck. “You’re being so good,” he murmurs, “and when we’re ready, we’re gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to think of anything else except for how good it feels.”

Keith pulls of Shiro’s cock with a lewd slurp and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand as he sits up. Shiro almost wishes he hadn’t - he loves getting his boys messy, seeing them wet and gasping.

Apparently, the sentiment is shared.

“You look so good like this,” Keith praises. He wraps his hand around Shiro and jerks him off slow but tight enough that Shiro can’t quite catch his breath. “So desperate to come, hmm?”

Shiro moans when Lance starts sucking at his neck. “Yes, yes, Keith--”  
Keith hums. “I think you’ve been good for us, hmm? You think you deserve a reward?”

Shiro bucks up at that with a whine. “ _Please,_ ” he gasps.

“Lance? What do you think?” Keith asks breezily, like he’s asking what he wants from the store.

Lance pulls away from where he’s kissing across Shiro’s collarbone. “He’s been so well-behaved...I think we should let him come.”

Shiro keens at that, at the thought of finally getting that release. He’d beg again but Keith’s still jerking him off and he can’t gather enough brain cells to respond.

“Mmm, okay. But Shiro,” Keith says as he bends to take the cock ring off, “don’t think we’re done with you yet.”


	5. sheith/aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finds the energy to turn over onto his back, if only so he can finally look at Keith. He whines and reaches out, and Keith knows exactly what he’s trying to communicate. He goes easy into Shiro’s arms and meets him halfway for a kiss, slow and soft and exactly what Shiro needs right now.

“Keith,  _ Keith,  _ I’m - I’m so close, please -”

Shiro tightens his fingers in the sheets and presses back against Keith, trying to get him as deep as he can.

Keith’s hands squeeze at Shiro’s hips. “You’ve been so good for me, baby, you can come, come for me, sweetheart, come on -”

Keith’s words are all Shiro needs to finally tip over the edge. He drops forward onto his elbows as his muscles tense and he comes hard onto the sheets with a needy, punched-out whine. Keith follows soon after with a moan that sounds vaguely like Shiro’s name, but Shiro’s too focused on how good it feels to have Keith come inside him to really pay attention.

“There you go, you’re so good, so pretty when you come.” Keith’s praises make Shiro smile against the pillow. He lets the words ground him, guide him down from the high.

As he slowly comes back to himself, the various aches from the scene begin to make themselves known - the bruises at his hips, the hickeys at his throat, the skin of his ass and thighs still sensitive and tinged pink from the spanking.

Keith hums and folds himself over Shiro so he can kiss gently at Shiro’s shoulders. “Good?” he asks gently, and Shiro knows that they’ll talk more once they’re clean and warm, but for now, all he can manage is a heartfelt “ _ yes. _ ” 

He feels Keith smile against his skin, and he wants to burn that feeling into his memory and keep it safe forever.

“Baby,” Keith murmurs, “I’m gonna - I’m gonna pull out, okay?”

Shiro hums his permission, too boneless and fucked out to say anything more. The discomfort as Keith pulls out makes him hiss, but Keith soothes him with gentle words and a soft touch at his hip. 

Shiro finds the energy to turn over onto his back, if only so he can finally look at Keith. He whines and reaches out, and Keith knows exactly what he’s trying to communicate. He goes easy into Shiro’s arms and meets him halfway for a kiss, slow and soft and exactly what Shiro needs right now.

Keith pulls away first. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up.”

Shiro whines but follows Keith to the bathroom anyway. Keith turns the shower on and doesn’t let Shiro step foot in it until the water’s perfect. He cleans Shiro up gently, carefully, like he’s fragile but worth the extra effort to protect.

It’s the first time in a long time that being taken care of feels good to Shiro, instead of making him feel like a burden.

Shiro returns the favor and washes the come and sweat from Keith’s skin and hair. He gets distracted running his fingers through that ridiculous mullet that Keith somehow pulls off, but Keith brings him back with gentle words and guides him out of the shower and into bed. Keith makes sure Shiro’s settled and happy before leaving for a moment to get the little container of salve from his desk. Shiro’s already turned over on his stomach when Keith comes back to the bed, and Keith chuckles at the sight. “Good boy,” he says softly, and Shiro’s been out of the scene for a good minute now, but it still feels close enough that the words still make him sigh and shift against the bed. If Keith notices, he doesn’t tease him about it - just smooths the cooling salve over Shiro’s ass and thighs and works it in with gentle pressure. 

It’s so  _ nice  _ to be cared for like this that Shiro’s nearly purring with how content and warm he feels.

Keith finishes up with the salve and puts the container on the floor before crawling up and settling against Shiro. Shiro shifts onto his side so he can drape an arm across Keith’s waist and pull him close.

“Was it good?” Keith asks as his hand comes up to comb through Shiro’s hair. “The spanking wasn’t too much?”   
Even after everything, Shiro blushes, and he’s glad he’s tucked so close to Keith that Keith can’t see his face. “No, no. It was - I liked it. A lot.”

Keith hums. “I’m glad it was good for you. Is there anything you’d change? Anything that was especially good?”

“The uh. Edging. It was a little too intense, towards the end. I’m glad you backed off when you did.” It had been good, for the most part, but when the first tear had tracked down his cheek, Keith had been quick to check in. 

“Okay, we can cut the time a little if you want. Or we can just cut it completely?” 

“No, I think just - shorter, next time. But everything else was really good.” 

“Good. And nothing hurts?” Keith checks.

“No, nothing’s too sore. Just good sore,” Shiro says. The sleepiness is starting to settle in, now that he’s clean and warm and tucked against Keith, and with the active parts of their aftercare done, his eyelids are starting to droop.

Keith must catch it, somehow, but he’s always been good at noticing Shiro’s tells. “Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?” he asks.

“Mm, tomorrow?” Shiro mumbles. He smiles when Keith laughs into his hair. “Okay, darling, anything you need. Sleep, okay? I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“Okay. Love you,” Shiro tells him, and he’s halfway to sleep when he hears Keith’s soft “love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have 1000% ended a fic like this before but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> i'm still working on day four and on the second part for red camelia!! midterms are over so i have a little more time now :')


	6. sheith/"you know I love you, right?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re making out in Shiro’s bed, lights turned low, way past when they should both be asleep with how much has happened over the past few weeks. They’re barely settled in to their roles as paladins, and Keith still feels dwarfed by just how massive the war they’re expected to win is. But Keith has missed this too much to let sleep get between him and this - the warmth, the comfort, the way Shiro makes him feel safe but wanted like he’s never felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this is...so late and i am so sorry but we're just gonna.................not talk about that (//▽//)

They’re making out in Shiro’s bed, lights turned low, way past when they should both be asleep with how much has happened over the past few weeks. They’re barely settled in to their roles as paladins, and Keith still feels dwarfed by just how massive the war they’re expected to win is. But Keith has missed this too much to let sleep get between him and  _ this  _ \- the warmth, the comfort, the way Shiro makes him feel safe but  _ wanted  _ like he’s never felt before. 

Keith’s settled in Shiro’s lap, pressed as close as possible. Shiro’s hands drift from Keith’s waist to his hips when Keith sucks at Shiro’s bottom lip. Shiro keeps making these little sounds and Keith keeps swallowing them up. They’re like their own universe in the way they egg each other on, get each other hotter and then try to retaliate; it’s a cycle Keith knows well, one he understands, one he takes comfort in.

Shiro ducks away from Keith’s mouth, down to his cheek, the corner of his jaw, the soft skin of his neck. He sucks light marks on his way down, and when he tugs at Keith’s collar and bites at a spot right above the collarbone, Keith  _ keens  _ for how claimed it makes him feel.

_ Mine,  _ it says.  _ Mine and no one else’s.  _ Like he’s daring the universe to try to come between them.

Keith reads it like the mark of pride Shiro wants it to be. 

Keith’s hands to to Shiro’s shoulders, fingers kneading into the muscle to keep him against his skin. Shiro stays there, tongue laving over the skin in an apology Keith doesn’t want.

Shiro takes the distraction as a chance to lift the hem of Keith’s t-shirt, only moving his lips away to lift the fabric from Keith’s torso. As soon as it’s gone Keith’s pulling him close again, hands cupping Shiro’s face as he brings him in for a kiss. 

Shiro hums against him as his hands land back on Keith’s waist. He sweeps one hand up Keith’s side, slow enough that Keith can feel his fingers dip between his ribs. Keith knows where this is going, but he still gasps against Shiro’s lips when Shiro’s fingers rub over his nipple. 

This always feels good with Shiro, but something about tonight feels different - Keith can feel every point where he’s in contact with Shiro, and he’s burning at all of them. His senses are heightened and there’s something in his heart that’s trying to get Keith’s attention, but it keeps getting stuck in his throat.

Shiro notices, because he always notices. He pulls away and brings his hands up to cup Keith’s face so he can’t look away. “Keith?” he asks, voice almost infuriatingly gentle, “Is something up?” Keith tries to duck his head, but Shiro stays firm. 

“Do you want to stop?” Shiro asks. And Keith’s caught, because he  _ doesn’t,  _ but he’s suddenly afraid that if they don’t, whatever’s coiling in his chest will break him open.

And it’s not - it’s not a bad feeling, but it’s overwhelming with how warm and indescribable it makes him feel.

“No,” Keith says quickly. He pushes forward and kisses Shiro to prove it, grinding down just for the way he knows it’ll distract Shiro from his mission. And it works, for a minute. Shiro inhales sharply at the sudden friction and his fingers tighten around Keith’s hips. “Baby,” he sighs, and they’re still so close that his lips brush Keith’s when he talks. 

Keith shudders, just at that, at how easy the affection drops from Shiro’s lips. He feels weird inside - fluttery, molten, like he’ll fly to pieces if Shiro doesn’t hold him together.

He shifts off of Shiro’s lap and rolls onto his back, pulling at Shiro’s hips and shoulders until he’s caging him in, elbows at Keith’s head and knees at his hips. But he feels too far away for whatever’s gotten into Keith, so he pulls him down until they’re pressed together, Shiro’s thigh between Keith’s legs. He rocks up helplessly against the pressure, and despite the layers of fabric between them, Keith groans at the friction. 

Shiro sucks in a breath and curses above him. “Baby, I can’t - you’re --”

“What is it?” Keith purrs. HIs chest feels fluttery, unsure, but he’s so practiced at the playboy scene with Shiro that his voice doesn’t even crack. “Can’t control yourself, hmm?” 

Okay,  _ almost  _ doesn’t crack.

Shiro’s too turned on to really notice, though, and Keith grins as Shiro leans down and moves in for the kill.

Keith melts under Shiro, falls apart under his fingers and lips and tongue. Shiro takes him from slow touches and soft whines to three fingers and  _ begging  _ like Keith’s never begged before. It’s probably something to do with that weird, unsettled thing in his chest, but every time Keith dwells on it Shiro crooks his fingers just right, and Keith’s thoughts liquefy and dissipate because all his brain can process is how  _ good  _ Shiro makes him feel.

“Want to - do you want more?” Shiro asks, and his voice is gentle and hesitant in ways it usually isn’t when they’re together like this, but Keith just hauls him down for a sloppy kiss before breathing “ _ god, yes”  _ right against Shiro’s lips.

Shiro nips at Keith’s lips and gets him gasping again before he moves away and pulls his fingers out. Keith’s left empty and cold for a moment, but it’s long enough for that uncertainty to come back.

Shiro rolls on a condom and slicks himself up. Keith arches his back, pushes his hips up to show Shiro how much he wants it, and he  _ does  _ \- he loves how Shiro feels inside of him, hot and hard and just the right size to hit every sensitive spot inside him. He moans outright when Shiro pushes the head against his hole. “Shiro,” he gasps, rocking his hips down to try to hurry him up. Shiro looks like he’s about to say something - probably a playful  _ slow down, Keith  _ because he’s always so careful with it - but instead, he resettles his hands on Keith’s hips and pushes in.

“Fu-uuck,” Keith moans, drawn-out and low. Shiro squeezes at his hips and murmurs little encouragements until he’s fully inside. Keith doesn’t need them - the feeling of Shiro inside him is more than enough, but it adds to that tender, mixed-up feeling inside of him and he blushes at the praise.

Shiro moves his hands again so he can lean down and steal a kiss from Keith’s open mouth. Keith whines into it, kissing back with no rhythm because he’s so  _ full  _ he can barely string two words together.

“Okay?” Shiro asks, because he’s just  _ like that  _ in everything they do, whether it’s sparring or sitting through diplomatic conversations or  _ this _ . 

Keith realizes Shiro’s waiting for an answer. “Please,” he gasps, “please move, I want it.” He rolls his hips down for emphasis, and the feeling of Shiro moving inside of him is so good he keeps fucking down, chasing the pleasure.

Shiro swears and starts rocking his hips in little thrusts that Keith doesn’t count as enough. “You feel so good,” Shiro tells him, “you take it so well for me, you’re so good for me--”

Keith’s just settling into the slow rhythm when Shiro reaches over to thumb at his nipple, and Keith cries out and arches into it. “ _ Shit, _ ” he gasps, and half of him wants to curse Shiro because he knows all of Keith’s weaknesses and he’s going at all of them right now, and it’s making the heat curl too quickly in Keith’s gut. But the other half is drunk on it, and he just cries out and arches up into the touch.

“Yeah,” Shiro murmurs, “yeah,  _ fuck,  _ you look so good like this.” Keith would trade it back, tell Shiro how fucking incredible this feels to him, but he can’t - he can’t think past all the sensation and the emotions wrapped up in it. He goes quiet except for the quiet pants and whines he can’t keep in, and his eyes scrunch up from all the sensation.

Some of it must show on his face, and Shiro notices, because he always notices.

“Hey,” Shiro says, leaning down into Keith’s space, “you okay? Do you wanna-”

“Don’t stop,” Keith interrupts, because he knows exactly how Shiro worries. Shiro blinks at him, so Keith keeps making his case with a roll of his hips and a sloppy kiss. “Don’t you dare fucking stop, it’s so  _ good--” _

Shiro growls and picks up his rhythm again. And he doesn’t stop, but instead picks up his efforts with his mouth and his fingers and his hips until Keith’s whimpering and squirming on the bed.

“You wanna come, sweetheart?” Shiro asks, and he leans in close again, gets right into Keith’s space and kisses at his neck. Keith pushes into it until he feels the imprint of Shiro’s teeth, and Shiro takes the hint and starts sucking on the skin. Keith thinks distantly he wants the mark to stay forever, to imprint into his skin and tell everyone that he’s fully, irrevocably  _ taken _ . 

“Y-yeah,” he gasps. One of his hands moves to cup Shiro’s head, pressing in to keep him there. He doesn’t let go until he’s sure Shiro’s marked his skin purple.

“Come on, baby,” Shiro encourages, “gonna make it so good for you, you’re so good--” He pulls away to wrap a hand around Keith’s cock, jerks him just how Keith likes it best, and all it takes is a few pulls before Ketih’s coming hard with a long moan. 

His thighs tense against Shiro’s sides as his body trembles over the crest of it, hips still fucking into Shiro’s hands in jerky motions through it. It’s just starting to get to be too much when Shiro chokes on his name and follows him over the edge. Keith smiles breathlessly, petting through Shiro’s hair with one hand and rubbing over his spine with the other as Shiro rides out his orgasm, then finally collapses his full weight on top of Keith.

“Shiro,” Keith complains, shoving at a lazy shoulder, but his voice lacks any real spark. Shiro groans and noses against Keith’s throat. “M’sorry,” he mumbles, “that was so good, I don’t think I can move.”

Keith lets out a long-suffering sigh for effect, but Shiro presses kisses to the skin he can reach and Keith’s too fucked out and happy to really be upset.

Eventually Shiro shifts just enough to pull out and settle his weight on the mattress instead of on top of Keith. “We have to clean up,” Keith mumbles, with absolutely no intention of getting up to do so. Shiro laughs like he knows exactly what Keith’s thinking, but he gets up anyway, just long enough to tie the condom off and get a damp washcloth from the bathroom. Keith sighs out happily when Shiro wipes off his skin, touch gentle and slow. Shiro cleans himself up as best he can and tosses the washcloth on the floor for later, then climbs in next to Keith.

Keith curls in close to Shiro’s side and drapes an arm across his waist. Shiro hums and pulls him closer. 

“Fuck,” Keith says, once they’re settled and warm. 

Shiro grunts questioningly, too boneless to justify using words..

“I just,” Keith starts. And stops. He feels - weightless, but grounded; happy in a way that’s new and a little scary in its intensity. It’s something he’s not sure he can communicate, so he settles on, “that was good.”

Shiro snorts. “Good? You can barely talk and it was good?”

“Amazing,” Keith amends with a smile. “I swear I feel like I’m floating, it was so good.”   
“Good,” Shiro says. He skates his hand down Keith’s back, fingers bumping over where his spine is bony. “You - I’m glad I could make it good for you.”

It’s quiet for a beat, both of them content with the warmth and comfort. And then, a quiet, “Hey, Keith.”

Keith hums in response with a gentle squeeze of his arm across Shiro’s waist.

“You, uh. I.” Shiro’s unsure voice vibrates beneath Keith’s cheek.

Keith frowns. He’s rarely seen Shiro this unsure, about anything. He gets up on his elbows so he can see Shiro’s face. “What’s up? Is something wrong?” he asks, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. He knows sometimes Shiro gets bad memories out of nowhere, or sometimes he needs reassurance and doesn’t know how to ask, or -

Shiro reaches up, brushes a stray piece of hair from Keith’s face. “You know I love you, right?”

Keith blinks down at him. “Y-yeah,” he says quickly, reflexively, but the weight of it stays in his chest and bubbles until he can’t help but smile. He leans down and kisses Shiro, soft and sweet. “I love you, too,” he whispers, and it’s quiet, but it’s steady, sure in the way Keith is about everything he really cares about.

He watches the smile break over Shiro’s lips, then leans down to kiss him again, because he can’t contain this, can’t bear to be so close to Shiro and not close enough in this moment.

He smiles against Shiro’s lips, and laughs when he feels Shiro smile back.

Shiro murmurs, “Good,” and it settles something in Keith’s chest. He steals one more kiss then settles down again, content to let Shiro’s presence at his side lull him to sleep.


End file.
